Words Are Sweet
by Stellar Belle
Summary: A series of dialogues, with various pairings. R


**Words Are Sweet**

_Summary: A collection of dialogues. Various Couplings. First up, Mimato._

Result of sheer boredom. So don't mind mistakes, confusion, etc etc. It's a dialogue, by the way.

* * *

"..when I grow up?"

"Mmhmm."

"Y'know, I think I wrote a story about this in, what, 3rd? 4th grade?"

"Ugh. Fine. Forget I asked."

"Calm your nerves, princess. Just let me think for a second.."

"Just don't pop a vein.."

"You're cold, but I'll answer nevertheless."

"Well?"

"I want to be a libertine."

"..."

"Don't give me that look."

"You've _got_ to be kidding. You're crazy"

"No, dearest, I'm actually quite serious. When I get enough freedom, I'll take advantage of it. Run the streets stark _nude_."

"You go do that. Run away with your silly vagabond tendencies."

"Well, that's plan A."

"Oh? Plan _A_?"

"Yep. I like to expose myself to many options."

"What other option is there?"

"I haven't gotten that far.."

"Ah. Typical _Yamato_."

"Well, what about you then?"

"Me?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I was talking to Emily Dickens... _yes_, you!"

"I want be an astronomer."

"..."

"_You_ don't give me that look."

"Mimi, dear, I have trouble believing you can even _spell_ astronomer."

"Ouch, Ishida. And you call _me_ cold."

"But isn't astronomy is bit..._ complex_?"

"I can do it if I try."

"I'm not denying that. But, well, why? You never seemed to interested with anything past the ozone layer."

"Oh, Yamato. You know little about me."

"Enlighten me."

"I just have an endless fascination for outer space. Just the fact that we are just a teeny, tiny fraction to what's _really_ out there just... wow."

"Ah. Now I'm beginning to have the urge to become a writer."

"Haha. About what?"

"About who?"

"Who else? Stop being naive."

"Am not!"

"And immature."

"Ah! That's besides the point. I meant, _why _me?"

"You interest me. We can start now. What is your deepest, darkest secret?"

"Sorry, Yamato. You're out of luck."

"Eh?"

"I'll never air my dirty laundry publicly, dear."

"Or maybe Princess Mi-chikawa doesn't make mistakes."

"Firstly, I already know the mistakes I'm going to make, and I will make them because they are crucial. And secondly, _Mi-chikawa_?"

"Don't like it?"

"It's not that, it's just.. What ever happened to Mi-chan or Mi-kawa or all the other ridiculous nicknames you've given me?"

"I'm experimenting."

"What ever happened to plain old Mimi?"

"Plain old Mimi? Never!"

"What? Why?"

"Because Mimi is neither plain nor old."

"Ah, true."

"You're always changing, just like the nicknames!"

"What? How have I changed?"

"Alright, I'll rephrase that.. My _opinion_ on you changes."

"With that tone, I'm not sure if I should feel insulted or not."

"It's a good thing. Everyday I learn something new about you. It alters my perspective on you."

"Thank you. Your sweet words feed my ego."

"You need to boost your self-esteem anyways."

"My confidence is too sharp to be soft, Yama-kun."

"Shall I stop?"

"No, please, go on."

"How about you tell me some more things I don't know, and we'll see."

"What don't you know?"

"Surprise me. Say anything."

"When I was younger, around 15, I went through this phase where I wanted to grow up into one of those actual artsy people, you know who I mean. The one who drinks black coffee at the café in black, the one who writes incessantly sitting on the window sill, the one who gets invited to those fancy parties just so the host can just talk about how obscure and interesting what I do is."

"..."

"Once again, stop it with that look."

"What?"

"That _look_."

"Looks mean nothing."

"I can read your looks like a book, babe. And right now, it says, "What the fuck, you've got to be joking." "

"No, actually. And I'm surprised someone like you can curse like that."

"Oh? So you're not surprised?"

"Okay, yes, but not in a vulgar way. Is it wrong to feel surprised?"

"Nope."

"Good. But can I ask why?"

"Why what?"

"Why an.. Artist or and artsy person or whatever?"

"Well.. I found that once you call yourself an artist you have the ability to do anything without being questioned. It's amazing."

"Horse manure."

"..."

"This evening is filled with looks, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Your look clearly states, "Are you seriously going to argue with me? You know I'll win, this is a waste of time." "

"Right on the dot."

"Moody much? I didn't mean it like that."

"How _did_ you mean it then?"

"I was trying to say that you're already like that."

"Artsy?"

"No."

"Are you implying that I have the ability to do anything without question?"

"Sometimes you do. That and that you're amazing."

"..."

"Now that's a look I cannot interpret."

"It's my "You've just saved your ass" look."

"Ah. Another one to add to the list."

"But you might get that mixed up with the "You're the most absurd and sappiest liar, ever" look."

"Wow. Your thoughts are daggers that seem to like to pierce and tear me apart."

"I was kidding."

"I can never tell."

"Meh."

"Y'know, when I first met you, I thought you'd be one of those big-time actresses or something."

"Yuck."

"What? Don't you want to be famous?"

"No, I don't want to be famous. Fame is a murderer and a thief. Kills lives, steals souls."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because that Sawada girl turned into such a bitch."

"Eh? Rikki Sawada? The one that went to our school and hit it big with that movie, what's it called?"

"Who cares. The fact of the matter is, is that we actually used to be friends before the big-headed whore turned on me."

"You're too bitter."

"I guess you can say that."

"Friends mean a lot to you, don't they?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"What's with that soft tone?"

"W-what? I'm fine, shut up."

"Haha. I love it when you're sensitive."

"Well, that was a one show deal. Too bad."

"Did I mention I love everything else about you too?"

"Lucky you, because you don't know everything about me."

"That's what I love most about you."

_End._


End file.
